what_if_adventure_timefandomcom-20200215-history
Real Finn
Real Finn is the final boss as of Patreon Beta 8.5 The battle takes place in Marceline's House, within the nightmare area after finding Hambo. After defeating him, you will be rewarded with Finn's Sword. Pre-Boss Tips: Potion Up: As with any boss fight, you'll want to max out your potions. You're going to have a bad time if you try to fight him without them. Combo your attacks: With every chance you have to strike, you can land a maximum of 12 hits on Real Finn. Typically that means: Four slashes, dash, four slashes, dash, four slashes, (dash away). If you strike him more than 12 times, he will parry the 13th strike, and you will take damage. 4-D Sword: The 4-D Sword is probably the best choice of weapon for this fight, as it does the most damage per swing, and it's ability that lets you teleport directly to your target allows you to keep your distance, without sacrificing attack openings. The ability is also very useful for smashing the crystals in stage 4. STRATEGY GUIDE ' - ''"The Real Finn" For every quarter of his health removed, Real Finn will harmlessly emit a shockwave, and shift into his next phase. ' Phase 1 "The Real Finn" starts with four basic fighting moves, which you can interrupt after each attack. Basic Sword Slash '-' Real Finn will run after the player until he gets close enough to attack, and then slash at you four times. It's best to dodge once or twice away from this, and strike back when it ends. Flying Disc - '''Real Finn will throw a glowing blue disc that will fly towards the player. Dodge to the side to avoid it. '''Flaming Charge - '''Real Finn will dash at the player in a flaming charge. Dodge to the side to avoid it. '''Bullshit Lightning Smash - '''Real Finn will leap into the air, and smash down onto the player in a column of lightning. If the player is too close to Real Finn when he leaps into the air, there is no chance to dodge this. It's best to keep your distance from Real Finn at all times, and dash away as soon as you finish your attacks. '''Phase 2 When Real Finn hits 3/4 Health, his moves drastically change. Dash Sword Slash -''' Real Finn will dash close to the player and do a faster sword slash. You can still dash once or twice to stay out of the way of this. '''Energy Orbs + Light Pillars - '''Real Finn will leap into the air, where he'll summon many bouncing orbs of glowing energy. As he lands, he'll smash the ground, creating pillars of light that send spread out from him. These are all relatively easy to dodge, but make sure to avoid the bouncing orbs when you make your own attack. '''Seeking Pillars of Light - '''Real Finn summons six pillars of light in front of him, which then launch rapidly (but one at a time) at the player. Dodge to the side (QUICKLY) over and over until they stop, then strike back. '''Phase 3 Once Real Finn is at 2/4 health, his moveset changes once again. Finn Clones -''' Real Finn will summon clones that trace the player's movement, teleport directly to them, and attack them. These can be dodged, however, they will predict the player's movement ahead of time if they only dash in one direction. Note that Real Finn will prepare other moves while the Finn Clones attack you. 'Energy Wave -' Real Finn raises his sword into the air, and charges a slash for a few seconds. He then swings his sword down, unleashing a large wave of energy at the player. While this is relatively slow, and can be dodged, it does massive damage if it hits the player, so do your best to avoid it. 'Crazy Spinning Lasers -' Real Finn Stabs his sword into the ground, and a barrier forms around him. Lasers will shoot out of this barrier and spin around him, first only horizontally, then they will elevate to point diagonally as well. The only way to dodge this is to use the infinite dash in the air directly above him. '''Phase 4 His last stage is the fastest and hardest, though it is just a mixture of all of the above phases. He can use everything from before, and he now has a shield you can only break by slashing 3 crystals that appear across the stage every once in a while. And that's all I really have to say. Make sure you fill up on potions before the fight, you'll need them! Always try to get the twelve strikes in, and be patient! It took me roughly 9 tries to beat him the first time through. - NeatoCheetoBurrito - (Previously by IffritWright) Phase 1 Video: Keep your distance when you can, most of his attacks are the worst at close range! https://youtu.be/rxCxUmQQqpQ Phase 2 Video: Watch out for the orbs, and always be ready for the seeking pillars. They hit fast and hard! https://youtu.be/Tq2MCm45jOw Phase 3 Video: Make sure to avoid the Finn Clones, but don't let them distract you too much! Remember, whenever they're out, he's also preparing the next attack! https://youtu.be/SLtz7RglmZg Phase 4 Video: Break the three crystals as fast as possible, using all your knowledge from the previous three phases to fin(n)ally take him down! https://youtu.be/HaYNqVZigoI - NeatoCheetoBurrito - Exploit: Timing your attacks you can string together attacks avoiding "Real Fin's" attack phases. Phase 1: Listen for when your sword is being sheathed and attack again. Phase 1 video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSXqcU___5A&feature=youtu.be Phase 2: After sending "Real Fin" flying wait until he is standing up in his "reset" position and attack again. Phase 2 video: (No video) Phase 3: After sending "Real Fin" flying wait until he stops blocking and is standing up in his "reset" position and attack again. Phase 3 video: (No video) Phase 4: Brake all 4 crystals, repeat phase 3 exploit until he is shielded again, then repeat. Phase 4 video: (No Video) HD35Category:Enemies